To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before
by barefootbean
Summary: Modern Day AU; In which Soren is Spock, and Ike is Captain Kirk of the USS Couch. It's not very romantic.


First AU I've ever written before. For fe-fest: _FE9/10, Ike/Soren – (Modern AU) Ike and Soren watch the original series of Star Trek._

* * *

**To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before**

It wasn't to say that they had nothing better to do, exactly, more over Ike was insistent that Soren needed to sit down and relax. The rain against the windows echoed throughout the empty house, and drawing up to the television, he gestured for Soren to sit. For lack of an objection, or considerably, words for Ike's strangely determined bustling, Soren let himself sink into the couch cushions and contemplate the weather outside. Mist had left earlier that morning before breakfast for an appointment in town with a friend; more than likely, she wouldn't be returning until the late afternoon.

More or less, Ike was his alone until two. That was more than enough time to get through at least the first five discs, that is, if Ike didn't start with his favorites and skip back and forth between between season one and two, which was likely, but Soren wouldn't complain if it meant he'd get to listen to Ike's remarks on Spock's intelligence. Perhaps, there was some satisfaction to be found in being a couch potato for five hours, but surely if he admitted it it was unlikely Ike would ever let him forget it.

Taking a seat beside him, Ike stretched his legs out to their full length as he settled in comfortably. His bare feet stuck up over an arm rest, and if Mist had been there, she surely would have chided him for his mannerisms. Soren simply relaxed with a bemused expression when Ike placed the pillow across Soren's lap for his head. They honestly needed a bigger couch, but not for that fact that Soren minded the contact. Only when he began to swelter did it ever become uncomfortable.

Staring at the box Ike had dropped on the coffee table, Soren's eyebrows quirked. "What? No _I Love Lucy_ or _Abbott and Costello_? Should I be concerned about this?"

"...That's Mist's thing," Ike muttered darkly and pressed several buttons on the remote. "Besides, you can't beat the original series of _Star Trek_. That's impossible."

"I think Spock would disagree."

Ike shifted his head to grin up at him as the familiar opening them began to play. "I guess Spock wouldn't agree, though if he ever admitted to liking anything, he wouldn't be considered a Vulcan."

Soren simply hmmed his reply, and settled on letting the subtext slip by. Ike was funny like that, when he rationalized unbidden topics like television shows, though Soren knew he wouldn't be Ike if there wasn't something about his logic that drew him back for more.

"Which season did you start with?"

"The first one. Might as well make a marathon of it."

"But of course."

"You're alright with that?"

"Ike_._"

"Right. Dumb question."

The silence lasted only for a few minutes as the USS Enterprise came on screen, and Captain Kirk was shown having a conversation with one of his companions. Soren had seen the show enough times to quote the dialogue if he so wanted to, but settled with simply watching the episode pan out in silence. It was Ike's current obsession, and if it meant being trapped on the couch for a period of time longer than thirty minutes before Mist accidentally interrupted like she had done that morning, an abashed smile on her face as she slipped out the front door with jingling car keys in hand, he supposed he would indulge Ike for at least a while. At least, he had to make up for lost time. Maybe an hour. Just until lunch...

"Soren?"

He directed his gaze to the blue mop of hair in his lap. "What?"

"If I were a starfleet captain, you'd be my Vulcan science officer."

"You..." Soren sighed. Indulge. _Indulge him._ "...If I were a science officer, than you'd be Captain Kirk."

"Titania would be Uhura."

"Rhy is Sulu."

"Boyd is... Scotty."

"Rolf would make a good Chekov."

"...Your sister is Bones."

"Soren!" Ike was smiling.

"Well, she _did_ just get her CNA, and I thought we were talking about the original series. I don't think it's a far off estimate if you want to draw lines. She's certainly determined enough to work towards a Masters."

Ike sighed. "Yeah, if I can put together some funds to pay for her tuition." He frowned. "Just don't let her hear you say that. She'd want to be Deanna." He paused. "No, she'd insist on it..."

Soren flicked a blue strand of Ike's hair fondly, the rain outside and the show forgotten in their quiet conversation. They're spending their time on trivial things, talking about things that Soren doesn't really care about. They're wasting the morning away on the couch, but he's enjoying himself, so it can't be a completely wasted day. He tells himself that he doesn't mind, and he's surprised to discover that he already harbors the feeling.

"I don't think that matters."

"You're right. It doesn't really."

There's an unexpected warmth behind his words that leaves Soren quiet. He doesn't mind the immediate silence – silence is the best for clear thinking, after all – or the sound of the buzzing television or the steady pelting of the rain on the roof. Ike's head is heavy in his lap, almost obtrusively so, but no, he's content to stay for a while longer, the weight pulling him down and putting him to sleep.

At least, until Ike grins anew, blue eyes almost _sassy _and much like his sister then, and suddenly calls him Spock.


End file.
